Por qué deberías enamorarte de un Slytherin
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Hermione no comprendía del todo cómo había llegado a eso. Tampoco se comprendía a ella misma porque, maldición, era Theodore Nott.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es totalmente de J.K Rowling, gente.  
 **Advertencias** , datos y lo que me sale de los ovarios: Esto es mi completo headcanon Theomione, combinado con una entrada en los datos o características en _Pottermore_ llamado, sí, justamente: _Por qué deberías enamorarte de un Slytherin_ ; en la que me basé por supuesto. Así que tiene OoC con seguridad.

Hay cosas muy interesantes, yo me moría por saber en qué podía pensar Norberto (o Norberta, lo que sea), pasad por ahí si no lo habéis hecho.

* * *

Por qué deberías enamorarte de un Slytherin

—Theodore, para ser exactos—

* * *

 _Son irremediablemente ambiciosos._

Hermione recuerda a la perfección el tipo de persona que era el primer día. Siempre andaba con nuevas ideas rondando en su cabeza, mientras bebía té verde y subía escalones en su plan de volver el Mundo Mágico todo lo variado que podría ser un lugar lleno de magia. Para él no era suficiente. Él decía ver el potencial en las mentes muggles, la creatividad para inventarse mundos y la que tuvieron para escribir de la magia sin acercarse ni siquiera un poco. Decía que los leía cuando estaba aburrido.

En realidad sigue siendo como ese día en que volvió a verlo, y también le sorprende que pueda afirmar que se aburre siquiera.

 _Ellos no se dan por vencidos._

Y lo supo cuando descubrió que desde el colegio había estado llamando la atención de Theodore. Por Merlín.

Aunque no fue un descubrimiento como tal, Theodore no hacía nada por ocultarlo y técnicamente le restregaba halagos retorcidos en la cara mientras sonreía. Y se lo dijo. Era un maldito descarado.

Pero era divertido al fin y al cabo, y comenzó a acostumbrarse a sus extrañas maneras —en todos los ámbitos de la vida—, aunque al principio había dejado en claro que le iba a mantener alejado, que nunca iba a conseguir nada con ella. Debió aceptar que Theodore era un buen compañero de trabajo, que hacía sus días más estresantes, pero no por eso menos interesantes. Se daba cuenta con sólo un vistazo que no estaba siendo su mejor día y la hacía regañar, o ponía en práctica su sinuoso sentido del humor, siempre con tal de que se relajara un poco.

Hermione no comprendía cómo había podido llegar a la conclusión de que aquello podía funcionar. Tampoco se comprendía a ella misma porque, maldición, funcionaba.

 _Son jodidamente astutos._

Y era desgraciadamente bueno para esconder cosas. Hermione estaba segura de que incluso si pasaba años viéndose con ese hombre, e incluso si tenían conversaciones simples o reveladoras, o las dos; habrían cosas que no le hubiera dicho. En parte porque muchas de esas cosas se habrían integrado a la lista en esos hipotéticos dos años.

Pero no todo era tan malo.

La realidad era que Theodore sabía cuándo ocultar cosas y cuándo ser brutalmente honesto. Y sólo mentía cuando habían cosas de las que no quería que nadie se enterara por nada del mundo —o de ser el caso, cuando quería retrasar las cosas—. No es que eso la tuviera satisfecha, claro, pero siempre habían cosas que uno no quería compartir, al menos hasta que aparecía alguien que tenía la importancia suficiente para tener que estar al tanto, para poder ser comprendido y ser capaz de mantenerse mutuamente a flote.

Así pensaba ella.

Por lo que le tocó sorprenderse cuando Theodore le contó todo, excepto una cosa.

Pensó que era mucho más importante que su infancia, que su madre, que su padre, que su hermano menor. ¿Pero qué era más importante que una madre a la que había perdido, un padre mortífago al que consideraba un tonto y un hermano que no pudo ser?

Cuando lo supo no pudo decidir si pensar que era una tontería, algo malditamente retorcido o demasiado encantador.

Porque al final también lo eran, _encantadores a su manera_ , y mucho.

Resultó ser todo un extraño plan que Theodore jamás pudo ejecutar hasta que se le dio la oportunidad perfecta, hasta que, de cierta forma, propició todo aquello. Lo primero que pensó fue que sólo era el muñeco principal en todo ese teatro montado por su compañero de generación. Después simplemente se le metió en la cabeza esa pregunta, se le metió de verdad tanto que dejó de lado el sentimiento de traición que se había instalado en ella.

¿Cómo supo exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir?

Que ella se confiase tanto hasta el punto de desnudar su alma frente a él.

«—No lo sabía, esperaba fracasar. Pero me alegra haber sido lo suficientemente persuasivo para que lo hicieras.

—¿Lo intentarías de nuevo?

—A cada momento, si cada oportunidad acabara así.

—Yo cayendo en tu red —afirmó.

—Tú —remarcó, disponiéndose a corregirla— viéndome como un hombre.»

 _Los Slytherin eran verdaderamente encantadores..._

Lo demás pudo sólo resumirse en Hermione aceptando la realidad: incluso después de eso no iba a poder alejarse, no todavía, esta vez iba a arriesgarse por completo, sabiendo perfectamente en dónde se metía. Por él y por ella, y porque había acabado enamorándose de Theodore Nott. Sin más.


End file.
